Friday Night
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: Blaine goes to Kurt's house after piano practice and has a rather pleasant evening. Klaine. One-shot. xox


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk are the creators.**

…

Friday Night

Blaine walks up to Kurt's house, extracting the key Kurt gave him and unlocks the door, steps inside and begins to remove his coat and scarf.

"Hey Kurt I've-" Blaine says before Kurt pounces on him, locking their lips together. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's neck and Kurt returns the gesture. After a while, Blaine manages to pry Kurt of him and they both stand there, staring longingly and lustily into each other's eyes.

"Hey." Kurt replies with a smirk.

"I was gonna say I've missed you, guess you missed me too?"

"Yeah." Kurt sighs, annoyed with his boyfriend agreeing to play the piano while the usual guy is off ill. Blaine leans forward to Kurt's ear and whispers, "I guess we should make up for lost time later." then nips his ear causing Kurt to whimper quietly and blush. Grabbing Blaine's hand, Kurt pulls him through the door, rips of his coat and pushes him on the couch, straddling him and urgently plastering his lips to Blaine's once more.

"Kur-Kurt" Blaine stutters, trying to form rational thoughts in his head, "If you want to make out all evening then we can do that," Kurt's face lights up, "but I really want to eat first."

"Fine" Kurt mumbles his smile turning into a frown. He applies one more kiss to Blaine's rosy lips causing Blaine to chuckle.

"I ordered Chinese. Is that all right?" Blaine asks fishing out the orders from his bag.

"Yep, but eating all that grease makes me feel fat…"

"It's all right; you'll burn it off later."

'Huh?' Kurt ponders thinking that he means they go running but when Blaine passes him and pinches his bum, the realisation of what he was implying makes him blush more and excites him greatly.

30 minutes later, they've both washed up and are now walking upstairs.

"Damn, your butt is so cute in those tight jeans; can't you walk any fucking quicker?" Blaine groans, his language shocking Kurt since he only swore when he was aroused. He begins swaying his hips enjoying teasing his partner. Blaine scoops Kurt off the stairs and into his arms. When they reach his bedroom, he lays Kurt on his bed and positions himself on top of him. Kurt's breathing hitches as it always does when they are pressed together.

Kurt starts stripping Blaine of his clothes as Blaine does likewise. Kurt begins teasing Blaine's nipples causing moans to escape from the older boy then flips him over and begins licking his ear. Blaine swallows hard as his mind clouds and his member hardens. He tries to flip Kurt over again so he is on top but Kurt has him pinned down. Instead, their members grind against each other, the friction from their jeans add to the sensation, cause them both to moan obscenely. They continue repeating the action for a while; the only sound is their breathing and sighs until Kurt pants,

"Bla-Blaine, get the lube from my top drawer now!" Blaine immediately obeys and leaps towards the drawer, emptying its contents onto the carpet and picks up the almost empty bottle.

"Someone's been busy?" Blaine jokes motioning to the bottle. Kurt blushes and presses his face onto Blaine's chest.

"No I…well you…not all the time…ugh BLAINE ANDERSON you drive me crazy and when you can't come over I…stroke myself, moaning your name and imagining your lips around my stiff cock…ok?" Blaine is stunned and extremely turned on by Kurt's erotic outburst and his eyes glaze over with pure lust. Kurt witnesses the response so takes the opportunity to thoroughly kiss, tracing every inch of it with his tongue and he bites Blaine's lip eliciting a muffled moan. Blaine reluctantly pulls away then lubes his fingers and his cock. He slowly inserts his fingers into Kurt's tight ass causing Kurt to tightly close his eyes. Blaine strokes his free hand through Kurt's hair making him calm. Kurt relaxes and nods slightly letting Blaine know to continue. After 5 minutes Blaine has 3 fingers scissoring inside Kurt and has him moaning so loud he swore that the neighbours would bang on the wall.

"Bl–Blaine" he shrieks while still bucking at Blaine's every thrust of his fingers, "Get the fuck…ugh…inside me now!" That's all the confirmation Blaine needs before he positions his cock at Kurt's entrance and slowly pushes in. They both let out a moan and Kurt leans up to kiss Blaine again. Their tongues twirling and dancing like a pair of butterflies and Blaine begins to move faster and faster.

"Ho-Honey," Blaine manages to say, "I'm…mmm…so close now babe."

"Inside me." Blaine is, once again, shocked by his answer and looks at Kurt's face which is staring right at his, filled with desire.

Kurt is now on all fours, the new position allowing Blaine to go deeper and hit his prostrate on every thrust. He finds the experience new and thrilling as the sound of their skin slapping together turns them on even more. Occasionally, Blaine reaches underneath Kurt to rub his nipples, jerk of his cock or play with his balls which always causes him to moan or push back to try and get more of Blaine's cock, even though all 7" were already pounding him.

"Not long now." Blaine warns his rhythm quickening. Kurt starts stroking himself mumbling Blaine's name. Blaine thrusts into Kurt a few more times and cries Kurt's name, trembling as his orgasm hits him.

"I love you, Blaine, so much." Kurt whispers as he comes down from his high his breathing still fast.

"I love you too." Blaine replies cuddling with the older boy.

…

**A/N – Found this on my computer, wrote it aaaages ago ^.^ but thought I'd upload it! Check out my other stories (they're better than this trust me)! Enjoy Klaine lovers :) xox**


End file.
